Bet On It!
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: James Potter is dead but is he really. When lightning strikes the old cottage ruin and a man stumbles out. What will Harry, Remus and Sirius do? Read and find out.
1. Lightning Flash

**Bet On It!**

_Summary-_

_James Potter is dead but is he really. When lightning strikes the old cottage ruin and a man stumbles out. What will Harry, Remus and Sirius do? Read and find out._

**Lightning Flash**

Harry Potter lay on his bed of number four, Privet drive.

At the moment he was trying to ignore the aching feeling in his stomach.

He knew now that he shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with his cousin, Dudley, while his friends were with him.

It had been years since Dudley and his gang of friends had beaten him up or that Dudley had punched him at all. Harry tried to sit up against the pillows but winced in pain.

"Thanks for the punch Dudley," Harry said to himself, pain etched into his face and anger was clear in his voice.

The night was going to be a stormy one, Harry noticed, because of the grey, puffy clouds that had appeared in the sky ever since Dudley and his gang had left Harry alone in the park.

Then Harry had stood up from the muddy ground and had started back to the house in the rain, shivering and sneezing all the way.

The only odd thing about the storm was that the weather forecast at the start of the week hadn't predicted the storm. Harry had reached the house at seven o'clock and had been sent straight to his room for being wet and for giving Dudley a twisted wrist which Harry hadn't done at all.

Harry also realised that his scar had started to prickle whenever there was a lightning flash.

Then a knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts.

He got up quickly, ignoring his protesting body.

The door opened and Uncle Vernon stepped into the room.

"I hope that you've thought about your actions, boy," Uncle Vernon said and Harry nodded in reply, "Well we're going to take Dudley to the hospital to get his wrist fixed so you're going to be here alone, ok?" he asked.

Harry nodded silently and his Uncle left the room.

Harry let go a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

Then he fell back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Godric's Hollow was in a storm and was now empty of Wizarding folk, as it had been for fourteen years.

Then a flash of lightning striked the ruins of number thirty-two, Potter court.

There was a yell of pain and then the town became silent once again, so that the only sound was the thunder and rain.

A man came out the broken front door.

He stumbled a little down the front steps only to turn around and find the house in ruins.

The man stumbled down the path, then there was a loud cracking sound and he was gone.

* * *

Harry woke up from a dream he was having and he could still hear the yells of pain in his ears.

The yells were still ringing and it was causing Harry to get a headache.

Harry shook his head and got up from his bed, stretching.

He walked over to the window and looked out to find the street blown up.

There were groups of wizards and witches scattered around the place, investigating, with dead bodies amongst them.

"Get these bodies over there to be investigated," a familiar voice from downstairs, "I just hope they didn't get further than this point."

Harry turned around at the sound of people coming up the stairs.

Then he heard the lock on his door click, which had been put there by Uncle Vernon.

The door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody.

"Harry, thank goodness," Dumbledore said, looking around the room gratefully.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Death Eater attack, obviously they didn't know that you were here, they obviously hadn't bothered to go further into the house and that your aunt, uncle and cousin were the only occupants," Dumbledore said, stepping aside so that Harry could leave the room.

"Now let's get going. We can't keep Sirius waiting any longer, now can we?" he added.

Harry walked past his Headmaster and led the way out of the house.

When they left the house Dumbledore and Moody lead the way to a group Order members.

Harry recognised most of them but the sight of one of them caused Harry to stare.

"Sirius?" Harry asked and his godfather turned to face him with a clean smooth face.

"Harry, thank goodness," Sirius said, running forward and pulling his godson into a hug.

Remus was grinning and nodding happily at the sight.

"Remus, Sirius; could you take Harry back to your house?" Dumbledore asked, "So that no Death Eaters know that Harry has been moved," he added.

Sirius let go of Harry and then he nodded urgently.

"Of course."

* * *

James Potter pulled the hood of his travelling cloak over his head and ran up the front lawn of his old school.

He slipped through the front doors easily, dripping wet and then he ran to the Headmaster's office.

He stopped in front of the gargoyle and took a while to catch his breath.

Then when he caught it, he started guessing the password; "Sugar Quills.", "Pumpkin Pasty.", "Fire Cookies," and the rest of the sweet shop until he had come to "Jelly Brains?" The gargoyle moved aside and he was surprised.

"What I was only joking?" he said as he ran up the stairs.

He reached the oak door with a brass doorknocker and knocked three times.

"Come in," a voice from inside said and James opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

The old Headmaster looked up and frowned slightly.

"Headmaster," James said, bowing his head in a gesture of hello.

Dumbledore didn't look happy or delighted to see him but surprised and curious.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked harshly.

James became confused and then he straightened up with pride.

"Professor, it's me. James Potter," James said, astounded that Dumbledore didn't recognise him.

He removed the hood and Dumbledore jumped up from his seat, as though frightened.

"No, James Potter is dead and has been for fifteen years," Dumbledore said.

"What?" James asked.

"Turn into your animagus," Dumbledore said.

Now James was really confused because as far as he knew Dumbledore didn't have a clue that James had become an animagus at fifteen years old along with Sirius and Peter.

"What?" James asked, then sighed and got the idea that Dumbledore wouldn't tell him anything unless he turned into his animagus.

James leaned forward and trigured the magic and he formed into a magnificent jet black stag with towering antlers.

Dumbledore stared at the animal in front of him, recognising the darker lines around its eyes to show James's glasses but he had to look carefully because of its colour.

"Go into the back room James, quickly," Dumbledore ordered.

The stag took a steady, deep breath and went to the back room. When he was securely inside he transformed back into human form and pressed his ear against the door in curiosity.

"What's the matter Professor?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sirius, I need you and Remus to come to my office, immediately," Dumbledore's voice said in extreme urgency, "And bring a picture of James in his animagus form," he added.

James moved his head away from the door and he gave it a strange look.

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius called up the stairs and then he heard footsteps on the stairs, then Harry appeared.

"Yeah Sirius," Harry said.

"Have you got something to do?" Sirius asked him, Harry became puzzled and he looked at his godfather oddly.

"No, not really," Harry said cautiously.

"Then you can help me find something," Sirius said, starting up the stairs.

Harry turned around and looked at his godfather oddly, and then he shrugged and followed him.

"What are you looking for Sirius?" Harry asked as they came to a stop in front of the attic door.

"I need to find a picture," Sirius said with hesitation in his voice and facial expressions.

He opened the door and was about to enter but Harry didn't move.

"But Remus said that I'm not allowed in the attic," Harry said.

"Tish tosh, when has anybody bothered to follow a silly rule like that?" Sirius asked, "James would break a rule as silly as that one all the time."

Harry grinned and followed Sirius into the old attic.

The attic was small and it had loads of boxes with old photographs, toys, robes and other old stuff.

"Look in this box and look for a picture of a stag," Sirius said, placing a box down in front of Harry causing a cloud of dust to come up into the air.

Harry started coughing as Sirius started to laugh in reply.

"Sirius, that's not funny," Harry complained when the cloud of dust cleared away.

"No, its not now," Sirius said, opening another box.

Then they started looking for a photo of a stag.

Harry found millions of interesting pictures in the box that he was looking through.

There were thousands of pictures of his father, Sirius, Remus and Peter; but barely any of Lily when she was any younger than seventeen.

Each time he found one with either one of his parents in it he memorized their features so that he wouldn't forget what they had looked like.

Suddenly he found a picture of a magnificent jet black stag with high antlers and, just visible in the blackness of its coat, markings around its eyes.

"Ah! You found the one that we're meant to be looking for," Sirius said.

"Its dad," Harry said, watching the stag move gracefully.

It drew up onto its hind legs and spun around in a circle.

Then it landed back on the ground softly and started to paw the ground with one of its front hooves, while tossing his head softly.

"Yes, that's James when he was about twenty-one," Sirius said, "It was the last photo we ever took of him as his animagus," he added.

"What do you think my animagus would be?" Harry asked, looking up into his godfather's eyes.

"Well both Lily and James were deer," Sirius said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Sirius said, nodding once or twice.

"So you're saying that I'd probably be a stag, like dad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Sirius said, taking the photograph from Harry and he went to leave but turned back around when he got to the door to find that Harry hadn't moved at all. "Come on," Sirius added and Harry left the attic, with Sirius bringing up the rear.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you like this one. Review please!_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	2. A Father

**A Father**

Harry, Sirius and Remus appeared, Harry side-long with Sirius, at the Hogwarts gates.

Dumbledore was on the other side of the gates, waiting for them.

He started to undo the locks and then he swung them open a little so that the trio could get through, single file.

"Professor-," Sirius started to question but Dumbledore cut him off.

"There is no time for questions Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I want him back at the house as quickly as possible before anybody sees him," he added, locking the gates back up.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with confused looks and then they glanced at Harry before they silently agreed that Dumbledore meant Harry.

* * *

James wandered around the office until he came to a stop in front of the phoenix.

"Hey Fawkes," James whispered to the phoenix, "How does he know, hey?" he added.

Then there were the sound of footsteps on the stairs and he quickly pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and moved into the shadows behind Dumbledore's desk.

The door opened and Dumbledore entered the office with three people with him.

One of them looked no older than fifteen while the other two looked to be somewhere in their thirties.

The boy had long, that was not quite up to his shoulders like one of the older men, messy jet black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes behind round glasses.

He looked oddly like himself when he was a teenager, except for the boy's eyes, which looked familiar from somewhere.

The older men looked oddly familiar as well.

One of them had neat black hair that came down to his shoulders, warm kind grey eyes and pale skin.

Where as, the other man was wearing shabby patched robes, short scruffy light brown hair that was greyed in places, he had three huge, old scars across his face, his eyes were a vibrant gold-brown colour and he looked considerably ill.

"Hey Fawks," the boy said, walking up to the phoenix and stroking its feathers.

The bird chorused a few notes and then quietened a little.

"I'm sure that you two are fine with Harry's company every hour of the day and night," Dumbledore said to the two older men.

_Harry? _James thought.

"Don't worry Professor, Moony and I have it under control," Sirius said.

"Yes, especially when you keep on getting him to break the rules that _we_ set for him," Remus said, putting the emphases on the 'we'.

"Well I hope that you all won't be shocked to find out that I need you two to take care of an extra person," Dumbledore said cautiously.

He paused and looked at Harry with a look of concern.

"And who is this extra person?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore sighed but did not reply.

"Harry," he said and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"You probably won't believe who else is in this office but I assure you that he isn't a Death Eater," Dumbledore said, choosing his works carefully.

Harry's curiosity grew and he clearly showed it in his expressions.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, Professor," Harry said, frowning.

"I'm not saying that you should understand," Dumbledore reassured the young teenager.

Harry looked around the office as Dumbledore continued the explanation but he couldn't see anyone except for Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. Then something moved in the shadows and Harry stared at the spot only to find an odd hazel twinkle there.

"Professor I don't understand why you want the picture of James as his stag form," Sirius said and then a stag came out of the shadows, the exact same one that was shown in the photo.

The trio stared at it for a few seconds, gaping at the animal. Sirius was the first to recover and he stepped forward a little towards the brilliant jet black stag.

"Prongs?" Sirius said as he started to stroke the stag's neck. The stag shook its head and made a sneezing sound. "Moony," he added, turning to look at his other best friend. "Its Prongs," he added, grinning broadly.

Remus shook his head and stepped back several paces; "Sirius you know fully well that Prongs is dead."

"Remus is right Sirius," Harry suddenly said. Then the stag started to change slowly into a man who resembled Harry's father.

"Harry," he said, "It's me," he added, spreading his arms out wide to welcome Harry into them. James was hurt that his son would say that when he was standing right in front of him. Harry saw the hurt in the man's eyes, the warm kind hazel eyes that he had long forgotten. Harry stepped backwards, shaking his head. He bumped into Remus who also seemed to not believe what he was seeing either.

"Harry," Sirius said, drawing Harry's attention to him, "This is James, you know that I wouldn't lie to you about this sort of thing," he added.

"Padfoot, I'm starting to think that you've gone completely insane," Remus said. James blow out of the corner of his mouth.

"He's always been insane Moony," James said and Remus stared gapingly at him.

"That's exactly what James would have said," Remus said.

"Exactly," James said. Remus walked around Harry and walked over to stand in front of James. Remus held his hand out to do their secret friendship handshake. "I thought you said that it was too disgusting to do," James said, then Remus grabbed hold of James and they hugged each other like long lost brothers would.

"Moony, it's alright mate," James said, "I'm back and here to stay," he added.

"Moony, let go of him before you squeeze him to death again," Sirius said, dragging Remus off from James. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Yesterday he was kid who wanted his parents alive more than anything in the world but today he only wanted Remus and Sirius. The older trio grinned and gathered into a friendship circle. Dumbledore watched Harry's reaction closely. The young teenager seemed to be trying to find something else to occupy his mind with, other than his parents. The old Headmaster could tell that this would be a rough road for Harry to follow. He knew that Harry had forgotten every single memory he had spent with his parents because of the prophesy and Voldemort.

* * *

"Harry!" James called up the stairs to where he knew his son was playing with the golden snitch that he had gotten for his birthday. He heard the door open and then close, then the sound of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. Harry stopped at the bottom and looked expectantly at his father.

"Let me guess, Sirius doesn't want to wash the dishes tonight," Harry said thoughtfully.

"No, we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff and we're meeting the Weasley's and Hermione there," James said. Harry groaned.

"We went yesterday," Harry said.

"Please Harry, no complaining, just get some better robes on please," James said and Harry ran up the other set of stairs that led to the bedrooms. James entered the lounge room where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"You'd think that after a few weeks with you, Harry would settle in with it," Sirius said.

"Not to mention James. He knows that I'm a werewolf and all that and saying he has to stay in his room whenever I transform," Remus said, "It would be helpful if he was doing it with us," he added.

"No," James said, "He's the only thing left of Lily that I have," he added.

"Prongs, he's lived most of his life looking after himself," Sirius said.

"I know! I know!" James replied, his head falling into his hands.

"Harry was born to be free on making his own choices," Sirius said. Then there was a long silence between the three of them.

"How about you let me do the parenting for a little while?" Sirius said after he had thought it through for a little while.

"What?" James and Remus asked, looking at him strangely.

"You know," Sirius said, "Obviously Harry still needs to get used to James being here and we just hurried him into obeying James's every order," Sirius added.

"You know, I think Padfoot's right Prongs," Remus said, "We've hurried the process of Harry settling into the fact that he's got a father now," he added. James looked sadly at his two best friends, and then he nodded slowly.

"You're both right," James said, "Sirius, you better take over the job," he added. Sirius smiled sadly at his best friend and he stood up. He walked over to James and stood in front of him.

"I know that it's upsetting you Prongs, Harry's behaviour, but it happened to me so you're just going to have to wait patiently," Sirius said.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I just have too many stories on my hands._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	3. Messy Boys & Messy Rooms

**Messy Boys and Messy Rooms**

Harry stood just outside the lounge room, listening to the conversation his father, Remus and Sirius were having. He knew that it wasn't the right thing to do but Harry was astounded when he heard his dad give parental permission to Sirius because he, Harry, had not settled into the prospect of someone who he hadn't had all of his life living with him.

"Where is that boy anyway? He should be back down here by now," Harry heard James say. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't actually gone to his room, he had only pretended to go up there and he wasn't in another set of robes either. Not only that but if one of the three adults were to come out of the lounge room, who ever it was, would see him clearly. Harry then heard footsteps heading towards the doorway and he started looking frantically around the hallway. Then he pelted for the stairs and ran up them, avoiding any of the creaking ones and trying to make as less noise as possible while trying to do it quickly. He reached his bedroom door but a door at the end of the corridor caught his eye. Harry stared at it in confusion; he had never seen that door there before. Harry walked up to it quickly and went to open it but it was locked. Then the voices of his father, Remus and Sirius were getting closer. Harry spun around quickly and then he slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him. He went to his cupboard and quickly started looking for a set of robes. He quickly chose a set and then slipped the set he had on off him before pulling the other robe on. Then when he went over to his desk to get his school letter, he tripped over some dirty robes and clothes from the last two or three days.

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus all heard and felt the thump that vibrated the floor that told them that Harry had tripped over something as they approached the boy's bedroom. James looked curiously at the door and then he remembered that he had not seen Harry's room since two or three days ago which was to check that Harry had cleaned his room completely. They reached the door and Sirius knocked on the door. They heard Harry moving around the room noisily and, by the sounds of it, hurriedly.

"He's desperate to do something before opening the door," Sirius said curiously.

* * *

There was a knock on Harry's door and Harry shot up, hastily grabbing all the clothes from the floor. For some reason his father didn't like messy rooms which was very odd because last time Harry had gone into his father's room while they were downstairs he found that his father's room was the messiest he had ever seen but the memory was also quite unpleasant because Harry had looked around a bit and he had found a photo frame amongst the blankets on the bed with a tear stained glass sheet which caused trying to identify the occupants of the picture difficult. After a few seconds of clearing the glass with a cloth, he found a baby boy, which was Harry, being cuddled by his parents. Then Harry was brought back by the sound of his door opening. Harry froze on the spot, his arms full of dirty robes.

"Harry, why is your room a mess again?" James's voice said from behind him. Harry turned slowly and he stood up to look guiltily at his father, Sirius and Remus.

"Well-um-I only just remembered that I was going to clean it this morning when I got in here," Harry stammered, knowing that James knew that it wasn't true.

"Harry don't lie to me," James said, "How long has this room been messy?" he asked.

"Well-about-since yesterday," Harry said, hoping that it would convince his father.

James looked around the room and then he started to shake his head slowly, looking Harry in the eye.

"Alright it's been like this for two or three days," Harry admitted. James sighed.

"Come on, grab the list and come downstairs, leave the mess," James said, "You can clean it when we get home," he added, leaving the room.

Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded once before he left the room, closely followed by Remus. Harry bowed his head glumly and he dropped the robes into a pile on the floor. He slumped his shoulders the rest of the way to his desk and snatched the letter up from the desktop.

* * *

Harry followed Sirius, Remus and James into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry!" said a voice from behind Harry and he spun around to see Ron and Hermione coming towards him. Harry grinned and when his best friends reached him they were in a tangle of hugs. Then Fred, George and Ginny decided to join in. Mr and Mrs Weasley came over and decided to save Harry from the doggy pile. When all the friends settled down Harry started up a conversation with them immediately. They left the pub and went into Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Hermione parted to go get their stuff with Remus. They went to Madame Malkins, Gringotts, the Apothecary and then Flourish and Blotts where they met up with everyone else. They entered to find that Sirius and James weren't there.

"Harry, could you go next door, where you'll probably find them there?" Remus asked.

"But Remus-," Harry started but Remus looked at him sternly, so he had no choice but to leave the shop and go next door to Quality Quittich Supplies where he found his father and Sirius. They were looking at some playing equipment and were talking in lowered voices.

"Dad! Sirius!" Harry called and the two looked up to look at him. "You're meant to be in Flourish and Blotts," Harry said.

"And you're not meant to be anywhere without Remus," James said.

"I tried to tell him that," Harry said, walking towards them. James and Sirius looked at each other with quizzical looks.

"Do you want anything from here?" James asked.

"What?" Harry asked awkwardly. He had never been asked this question before in his life and because of that he didn't know how to answer the question.

"Do you want a new broom or something?" James asked, simplifying the question he had asked.

"Not really, my broom is fine and I think Sirius and Ron have brought me one of everything that's in here," Harry said.

"Okay then I guess that's a no," James said, "Golly who ever raised you they obviously never spoilt you or anything," he added. Then there was silence. "Who did raise you?" he asked Harry.

Sirius intruded then before James found out.

"Is that really necessary, um, why don't we just buy this broom and go next door, shall we?" Sirius asked, nervously.

James looked at Sirius with a quizzical look as Sirius moved toward the door of the store.

"Well hurry up, Prongs," Sirius said, going outside.

"I guess there are a lot of things that I never got used to about Sirius," James murmured, shaking his head with an odd look on his face.

"I probably know him better than you, then," Harry suggested, "And I only met him when-," Harry paused, "Never mind."

Harry could see what Sirius and Remus were trying to do; which, if James and Harry were anything alike, wouldn't work for much longer.

"Do you know something I don't, that they know?" James asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope," Harry lied, trying to put on an innocent face.

James fell for it.

**

* * *

**_**A/N: **Here you go. I've completely finished this story now. But I've decided to post all of each story at a time. Let's hope this method works._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	4. Dinner At The Burrow

**Dinner at the Burrow**

"Do you guys want to come to the Burrow for dinner?" Mrs Weasley asked James.

"Umm, actually we were going to go out-," Sirius started to say when Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

"That would be lovely Molly, Harry needs to be around his friends more often," James said, thanking Molly for her suggestion.

"Sirius, shut up," James whispered to Sirius as Molly turned away.

"But-," Sirius started.

"No buts, Harry needs to be around his friends," James said, finishing the conversation.

"Harry," James said as his son walked past.

Harry turned to look at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"We're going to be having dinner at the Burrow," James told him.

Harry grinned, "Thanks dad."

* * *

"Settle down boys," Mrs Weasley said as Fred and George started to pile their plates with large amounts of food.

"Mother, this is our way of saying thank you for this wonderful, delicious feast," Fred said in his sarcastic voice.

"Yes mother, let us, at least, show our appreciation," George followed in the same tone as his twin.

"Very funny boys but don't be flirty with me, put the food back," Molly demanded.

The twin's faces fell at their failure as they put some of the food back on the serving platers from which they came.

"The twins remind me of us with your mum, Prongs," Sirius stated.

"Yeah," James said sadly, "Mum."

"Hey, it's not your fault they're dead, Prongs," Sirius said.

"They didn't even get to see Harry," James stated, gesturing to his son who was laughing and joking around with Ron.

"They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Sirius said, placing a hand on James's shoulder.

"No, **I** was in the wrong place at the wrong time," James firmly said, pushing away from the table and going outside.

James started to walk around the garden.

Molly had always made sure the garden was in good order, even throughout times when the kids were children and were ripping flowers out of the ground and trampling the garden to pieces while playing their fun games. This just made James think more about Lily and his mother. They had both been the same in this area. What else was there for Lily to do while being in hiding? You couldn't go out without a disguise of some kind. When Harry had come along though that had completely changed.

James sighed as he looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I promise Lily, I will keep Harry safe from anything, I won't loose him like I lost you," Harry whispered into the night.

* * *

Harry stared at his father from inside a hedge as he promised to the stars that he would protect him from anything.

"He really does care about me?" Harry inquired to himself as James walked back inside. Harry drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I should lighten up on him," Harry whispered.

Harry got out of the hedge and as he did he noticed something black in the sky, out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and looked up at the Dark Mark.

"Oh, no!" Harry mumbled as he raced as quickly as he could to the back door. At that moment Death Eaters started pouring into the yard. Before Harry reached the door Sirius, Remus and James came out.

"Arthur!" Sirius yelled.

James noticed that Harry was running towards them.

"Harry! Get inside!" James yelled.

Remus turned to Molly.

"Get the children to Hogwarts," he said.

Harry reached them but just as Voldemort turned up in the yard.

Voldemort's eyes locked immediately on Harry's as he moved closer.

James, Sirius and Remus's robes changed into their duelling ones which carried the marauders crest and each of their family crests. The robes somehow made them unrecognisable. James's hair was a lot messier and Sirius's hair was a lot sleeker.

"Harry, go with Molly!" James yelled.

Mrs Weasley was escaping out the front door with the others but Harry hadn't moved from behind James, Sirius and Remus.

His eyes were completely locked with Voldemort's.

"Harry," James said firmly, spinning Harry around, "Go with Molly!"

"That's what you told mum, go take Harry and run!" Harry stated, "I don't want to loose you dad."

James stared at Harry for a moment, befuddled as to how Harry knew what the last thing James ever said to Lily was.

"Harry, this isn't the time," James demanded firmly.

"You knew she wouldn't make it, so why did you encourage her?" Harry demanded.

"Look, I wanted to give her a chance," James said, "I wanted to give you a chance."

"Then how come you survived and mum didn't?" Harry asked firmly.

"I didn't Harry," James whispered.

"Then how are you here."

"Go! Now!" James firmly commanded.

Harry turned and ran inside.

"We'll talk about this later Harry," James said.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here you go everyone. This is one of the many new chapters. So hope you enjoyed it. Review please._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

Harry sat at the only table in the Great Hall with the Weasley's and Hermione, waiting for his father to return and give his reason for coming back without mum.

"Harry, it's not his fault," Hermione said sternly.

"There's something going on that I don't know about," Harry firmly argued.

"No there isn't," Hermione replied.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Harry, come with me please?" the Headmaster asked calmly, though his face said otherwise. Harry stood up and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

They walked in silence until Dumbledore stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office.

"Now, Harry," he said, turning to face him with a frown on his face.

"Are they back?" Harry inquired.

"No."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, what you did just before was inexcusable? One, you disobeyed James when he told you to leave and two, you accused your own father of Lily's death."

Harry winced.

"It **wasn't** James's fault and he **has** been dead for fourteen years," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Then how is he here?" Harry asked as he started to get frustrated, "You know what happened last year when you completely ignored me."

"Silver peanuts," Dumbledore said to the statue.

They climbed up the stairs and entered the office.

"Harry, James was not really killed."

"What?" Harry yelled, waking up the portraits.

"You and Lily were already in your room when James got killed, though I should really more or less say 'put to sleep'," Dumbledore started to explain.

"But I remember him screaming and yelling."

"I took James's memory of that night, would you like to see it?" Dumbledore asked, "James didn't want you to see it but I think at this point I have no choice but to show you."

"Then what did he kill or who?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort had killed your mother's old cat to make it look like James had died," Dumbledore said.

"Wait! Voldemort killed a cat so that mum thought that dad was dead?" Harry inquired.

Dumbledore nodded softly.

Harry frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Sir, do you think that we could get a hold of my memory from that night?" Harry asked cautiously.

Dumbledore frowned, "Possibly, but it all mostly depends on how much of it you remember."

"Then it wouldn't work because I only remember screaming, laughing and green light," Harry sighed, "Unless I could maybe have a trigger of memory."

Dumbledore nodded softly, "Though I think we should wait for James to get back."

Harry looked down at his lap and nodded.

* * *

James, Harry and Dumbledore entered the penseive.

James was very confused because he had no idea what they were going to be watching. Then when they landed in a hallway that was unfamiliar to only Harry, James became agitated.

James turned to Dumbledore; "I thought I told you that I didn't want him to see."

Then Harry heard giggling from inside one of the rooms. As James and Dumbledore were bickering, Harry peeked around the doorway and saw the lounge room. There were Halloween decorations everywhere and there in the middle of the room were Lily and James Potter playing pick-a-boo with the year old version of himself. Then James went to the couch and knelt down in front of it.

"Harry!"

The little boy turned his head to look at his father with a toothy grin.

"Come on Harry! Walk to Daddy!" James called again.

Lily helped the little boy stand up and then let go of his tiny hands. Little Harry started to walk wobbly forward and as he did a flashback went through Harry's mind.

Harry felt a tear well up in the corner of his eye.

Lily started to laugh softly as Harry reached James, then the little boy had a bit of a tumble at the end. Harry ran forward a bit, only to watch James catch the little boy just in time.

"Remember little boy my first rule is to catch you before you fall," James said, tapping little Harry on the nose with his finger.

Then James walked in slowly starring at Lily with longing in his eyes.

"Her scream was the last thing I heard when the sleeping curse took full affect," he said.

"Well time for bedtime," Lily said as she stood up.

At that very moment there was a crash from the hallway and Harry felt the atmosphere change completely. Little Harry did too and started to scream and cry as James and Lily went out into the hallway.

James and Harry followed and there in the hallway was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. He looked a bit different to what he looked like when he came back into power, he still had a full nose.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled, pressing the crying young boy into his wife's arms and pushed her softly but hurriedly to the stairs.

"But James!" Lily said.

"Just go!" James yelled, taking his wand out and aiming an expeliarmus spell at the Dark Lord.

Harry heard a door from upstairs slam and a lock click.

Voldemort only laughed loudly.

"You really think you can stop me."

Voldemort sent and hit James several times with the Cruciatus curse, one after the other. "Just give up and I could spare you and maybe even your wife as well," Voldemort suggested.

"No! I will never hand my son over to you," James gasped through gritted teeth.

"Hmm," Voldemort paused, "You could be of use to me after all this."

Then a cat came sprinting out of the kitchen. A flash of light and it was on the ground dead.

"This won't hurt a bit, I can guarantee you that."

Voldemort pointed his wand at James's heart and spoke in Parseltoungue. James didn't seem to understand it but Harry understood the spell quite easily.

"_Glavista Canivera,"_ Voldemort hissed softly as a light blue light came out of the tip of his wand.

The younger James seemed to be mystified by the light and then it rested on his chest over his heart and disappeared into James's chest and heart.

James gasped as he lost his breathe and fell backwards, hitting his head on the hard wooden floor. His eyes wide open and he looked as if he were dead. Then Voldemort started up the stairs.

"I hope I don't have to kill Lily as well, after all, I only want little Harry," Voldemort said as he left up the stairs.

Everything went black and Harry started to think it was all over when there was a scream from upwards and everything was emerald green.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump. He spun around to see that it was just James.

"We better go," Dumbledore said.

James nodded.

* * *

"Now that we have that out of the way," Dumbledore sighed, standing up from his chair, "Harry, are you sure you want to review your memory from that night? It might only be understandable to you since that it's a young child's memory."

"I'm sure," Harry confirmed strongly, nodding his head.

"Now, do you remember anything from that night other than the green light?"

Harry nodded; "Very vaguely."

"Okay."

Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand against Harry's temple and pulled out the memory and then he dropped it into the penseive.

Harry stood and walked forward.

"Now Harry, if it doesn't make any sense then just came back out okay."

Harry nodded.

* * *

"Shh, Harry, shh," Lily repeated over and over as little Harry was crying and she was trying to find a way out.

Then there was a flash of green light from the other side of the door and quiet. Little Harry cried harder. Harry wanted to comfort the young boy that would soon get the mark that would change his life.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's gone, Harry," Lily said softly as she picked Harry up out of his crib and sat on the floor.

"James," she mumbled as tears flowed down her cheeks and landing the jet black hair of her small son.

"I'm sorry, James."

Harry walked forward with a hand reached out in front of him. He wanted so badly to comfort his mother, the mother he'd never know or meet.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered, crying even harder as there was a sound of someone coming up the stairs.

Lily kissed Harry on the head; "I love you, never forget that."

She stood and placed the small toddler in his crib.

Harry stood up, holding onto the bars.

"Mummy!" he whined, reaching up with one hand.

"No Harry, you have to stay."

Then the door fell in.

"Hand him over and I will spare you," Voldemort said.

It seemed to be like an echo to Harry.

"No, please take me, please don't kill Harry?" Lily begged.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," Voldemort demanded, "Stand aside now."

"No, please-."

Lily didn't have the chance to finish. There was a flash of green light and a scream. When the light cleared Harry saw his mother lying on the floor, dead. The little toddler, stressed and scared enough, screamed and cried harder.

Then the last flash of green light and nothing.

Harry stood there in darkness for a long time, feeling like something else was going to happen. Then there was crying again and the rummaging of things being moved. Everything came back and little Harry was in the collapsed crib with the scar that would change his life forever.

"Harry?" a voice said, from on the other side of the rubble.

It sounded like whoever it was, was crying.

"Harry?" he called again coming closer.

Then Sirius broke through the pile of rubble that used to be a house.

Sirius took one look at the crib and ran to it, picking the crying toddler up. When he saw the scar on Harry's forehead he broke again.

Sirius bent down and picked up Harry's blanket and a stuffed toy black dog.

"You're okay now Harry, Uncle Padfoot's here," Sirius said softly, trying to calm his best friend's son down.

"Uncle Pabpoot," Harry mumbled as he clutched onto the front of Sirius's robes.

"Mummy! Daddy!" the small toddler cried.

Sirius wrapped the blanket around Harry and held him close.

"What happened?" Sirius asked himself, stepping back onto a pile of black robes on the floor behind where Voldemort had been standing when he sent the final blow.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here is another new chapter for everyone._

_Messers Prongs/Lily /Prongs_


	6. Stag Attack

**Stag Attack**

James sat in his room going through old photos of when Lily had still been alive. He let a tear roll down his cheek and then he decided to stop doing what he was doing. So he got up off the bed and went down the staircase quietly, making sure he didn't wake anyone up but little did he know that Remus, Sirius and Harry were awake. Remus and Sirius were downstairs and Harry was in his room.

"Moony, we can't keep it from him, otherwise something bad might happen if he finds out instead of being told," Sirius's voice said from in the kitchen. James paused at the bottom of the staircase.

"But Padfoot if we tell Prongs who raised Harry he'll start asking more and then when he asks how they had treated him we'll be stuck as to how to answer," Remus's voice replied.

"Are saying that if we tell Prongs that those good-for-nothing Dursleys raised Harry and that they didn't treat him well, then Prongs will do something stupid and silly like killing someone?" Sirius asked. These words hurt James badly but Remus started talking again.

"Padfoot, you know that Prongs would never do that when Lily wouldn't want him to and why would you think I would say that?" Remus asked.

"Moony, Lily never liked her sister," Sirius said.

"But she wouldn't want her dead like you would with your brother," Remus said.

"Reg was a Death Eater, a wimp, a spoiled brat and a coward," Sirius said.

"Does that make a difference? He could have died some other way," Remus said.

"He deserved what he got," Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

"Dad?" said a sudden voice from behind James and he jumped a little. He hadn't noticed that Harry had been standing behind him. James turned and looked at Harry. Then he put his forefinger to his own lips to signal to Harry to be quiet.

"Why don't you just ask?" Harry whispered as his father turned back around.

"Mr. Prongs does not ask questions that his friends won't answer," James said simply but quietly.

"Not them, me," Harry said, "After all I am in the middle of it," he added.

James turned back around to face his son and smiled.

"I'd be grateful fo-," James started but they heard Remus scream in pain and he was cut off. James looked at his watch in panic.

"Oh no! It's the full moon," James said, "Darn you, Padfoot," he added, spinning around. "Go upstairs and stay in your room," he instructed to Harry.

"But dad-," Harry started but he was interrupted by Sirius.

"Prongs get down here!" Sirius yelled as he came out of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Harry and James on the staircase. "Harry, get back to your room and stay there," he added, pointing up to the roof.

"But-," Harry started.

"Now!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time. Then there was a howl from in the kitchen and Sirius and James transformed as the werewolf entered the hallway. Harry was frozen on the spot behind his dad from fear. The werewolf saw him and started to prowl around in a circle to try and get the dog and stag to move out of the way, growling and barring its sharp teeth all the way. The dog moved in a circle with the werewolf but the stag stayed put to make sure the werewolf didn't go up the stairs that were nowhere near steep enough to stop it going up. Harry realised that he hadn't actually seen his father as his animagus form before and was studying him. He was very big with tall, thick and strong antlers and very long thin but strong legs that stayed solid in case the werewolf decided to pounce at him. The werewolf looked from the dog, to the stag and then it looked hungrily at Harry. Harry wished his father would turn around so that he could see the features on his father's face. Then the stag's small tall wriggled and Harry couldn't help but snicker at it. The tail seemed to be the only amusing thing about the stag. The stag's ears twitched at the sudden sound and he turned his head to look behind to find that his son still hadn't gone to his room. Harry saw that there were black lines around the stag's hazel eyes. The lines were just visible because the colour of its coat was jet black. The stag inclined his antlers to the ceiling, telling Harry to leave immediately. Harry saw in James's eyes a message that told Harry to go to the attic. Then James's attention went back to the werewolf who had come closer. So Harry ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and when he reached the attic he was surprised to find it unlocked. He entered and locked himself in, in case Remus got up the stairs. Harry found an old blanket and pillow in one of the boxes. When he closed the lid he saw the name on the box.

_Lily Evans_.

Harry looked down at the blanket he was holding and realised it had a Lily flower on it and the word written on it in pink. The background was a light baby blue. Harry then realised the same print was on the pillow. Harry let the pillow and blanket fall to the floor and he started gong through the boxes. Every few minutes there would be a bit of racket coming from downstairs and he'd freeze for a few seconds before continuing his search. When he came to a box that had no label on it he paused for a few seconds.

_Should I open it? What if there was something dangerous inside this bo_x? Harry shrugged the thoughts away and opened the box to find several phials of the same potion in there. There was a piece of paper on top of the contents. Harry picked it up and read it.

_Animagi Potions. Ask a Marauder Before Use_.

Harry noticed that some of the phials were already empty and they each had a label on it. One said _Prongs_, another said _Padfoot_, the third said _Moony_, the fourth _Wormtail_, fifth _Wolfspane_, the sixth _Blacktip_, seventh_ Smallclaw_ and the eighth said _Reddoe_. Harry stared at the last four with confusion. Who were these people, he knew who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were but he had never known that there had ever been four other Marauders. Harry put the phials back into the box and then he went to grab one of the full ones. Then he paused to think this action over. _What would happen if he drank one? What if the potion needed a bit of his hair like the Polijuice Potion? _Then Harry saw the answer to his questions. There was a folder of old parchment on the floor next to the box. It was covered in a thick layer of dust; he picked it up and blew the dust off causing it to come up into a cloud. Harry had a coughing fit and only stopped when the cloud of dust cleared. On the folder was a label:

_Animagi Potion Research_.

Harry looked through the parchment until he found what he needed to know. By what the research notes, that no doubt Remus had written, there was no extra things that needed to be added. So Harry put the folder down beside him before picking up one of the full phials. He turned to look at the door to make sure no one was going to come in. Then Harry made up his mind, he uncorked the phial and drank the contents. He fell backwards to the floor unconscious and in his minds eye he saw a young stag that looked like a younger version of James's animagus except a white lightning bolt marking on its forehead and emerald eyes instead of hazel ones. Harry felt parts of him changing and when he opened his eyes he looked down at his butt to see a small tail like his father's there. Harry raised his hands to his head in fright only to get another big shock. He had a small set of antlers coming out of his head. Then as the picture of the young deer in the back of Harry's head came back Harry tried to stand up on two legs, only to end up tumbling forward. Then he realised what had caused it. He was slowly turning into a deer. Then his head started to stretch in length and change shape. Soon Harry was able to hoist himself onto his four hooves and walk to the dusty mirror. He cleaned the dust off the mirror with his forehead and then he looked at his reflection. He could see a young deer that looked identical to his father's animagus form except for the eye colour and the white marking on the forehead. He looked exactly like the deer that was in his mind's eye. Then Harry saw another deer in the mirror. The other deer was a beautiful red doe with emerald eyes. She was a fully grown doe and looked very beautiful.

_Mum_. Harry couldn't believe his eyes; no one had ever told him that his mother's animagus had looked like this. Then in the mirror Harry saw and heard the door creak open and was afraid that it might be Remus but a stag entered. Harry realised that it was his father and he gulped. The stag looked sadly at the doe when he was standing right behind Harry

"Didn't anyone tell you?" the stag asked. Harry became confused and spun around to find that the stag was talking. "Come on speak," he added. Harry gulped and opened his small mouth but he didn't know what to say. He had been caught and he hadn't asked any of the Marauders if he could drink the potion. So he decided that it would be safe not to say anything and he lowered his head.

"Sorry dad," Harry said causing the stag to nod.

"I'd hope so," he replied, then he transformed back into his father. He gestured for Harry to do the same and Harry did somehow. Harry turned back to the mirror and saw the doe change back into Lily. Then Harry turned back to face his dad. James held out his arms and Harry walked towards him, he let James pull him into a hug. James looked over Harry to look at mirror where Lily was nodding her head slowly. "Well now that you've drunken the potion there's no way to reverse it," James said, letting go of Harry.

"Dad I'm sorry I jus-," Harry started but James put his forefinger to Harry's lips, signalling for Harry to stop his apologies. Harry did and James continued.

"Well now that you have stopped babbling on with rubbish. I think that since you are of use to us at full moons you could join us," James said, "I knew that you'd get curious and drink one of those phials sometime," he added. Harry tilted his head to one side in confusion but he stayed silent.

"But of course you'll have to get used to a lot of visits to Madame Pomfrey," he added to see what Harry's reaction would be. Harry groaned. "But if you don't do that then you might as well spend the full moons in your room," he said. Then he turned and walked to the door. When he reached it he turned back around. "We'll be outside if you want to join in," he added. Then he transformed back into his stag form and left the room, leaving Harry and the mirror Lily alone. Harry sat down on a box and looked at his mother.

"What should I do?" he asked her. Not expecting her to answer but for the first time yet she talked.

"I did it as a deal," Lily said, "They said that they would only tell us about them and Remus if we promised to become animagi," she added.

"And you did?" Harry asked and Lily nodded.

"I was known as Red-doe but no one called me it," Lily said and Harry nodded in understanding.

"But you're not on the Marauder's Map," Harry said and Lily shook her frantically.

"I didn't want to be and neither did my friends," Lily said hurriedly and Harry nodded understandingly.

"So should I help them?" Harry asked as Lily started to stroke her hair.

"That's up to you. When you were little James used to say how good you would become at helping them on full moons," Lily said and Harry's eyes widened.

"I'll do it," Harry said firmly as he stood up.

"You've got the determination of your father," Lily said to Harry's back. Harry smiled softly as he left the room and he transformed as he went down the stairs.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here is another chapter for everyone. Make sure you tell me what you think of the story, maybe even take a guess at what's gonna happen next._

_Messerrs Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	7. Wrong Scent

**Wrong Scent**

When he got outside he shot off towards the woods nearby. He'd find them before midnight. Harry smelt the air and then ground. When he caught their scent he followed it. Suddenly he heard growling from the bushes on the left and turned to find a werewolf in them but it wasn't Remus. Then Harry remembered what his father had told him when he had come back with him, Remus and Sirius.

"_Never enter those woods because it's been known to hold refuge on full moons to the Death Eaters who are werewolves,"_

What a mistake Harry had made. The scent that he had found hadn't been Remus's scent. In fact Harry didn't know what Remus's scent smelt like. "I think they've found something," a voice from behind to ring of werewolves that had started encircling Harry. Then some Death Eaters broke out into the clearing.

"He looks f-familiar from s-somewhere," one of them stuttered and Harry knew who it was.

"Who is it?" one of the other's said impatiently. Then one of the werewolves howled which was a mistake because he had just alerted Remus. There was an answering howl and another that was much closer. Then a fully grown jet black stag, a black dog and a werewolf broke out into the clearing. The stag rammed at the werewolves in front of him and got into the middle with the younger stag. The werewolves, Remus and Sirius started to fight but there were five werewolves against one dog and werewolf. The Death Eaters had some how crept up on the two stags but Harry and James were alerted when on of the Death Eaters stood on a stick, snapping it in half. Then the stags moved to either side and started to dance sideways, backwards and forwards out of the Death Eaters way. Then the game ended when one of the Death Eaters crept up behind the younger out of the two stags and looped a rope around his neck. The young stag struggled against the rope but couldn't match the Death Eater's strength. James froze enabling one of the other Death Eaters to lasso a rope around his neck. James started to struggle against but he had wasted all his strength on keeping Remus in line. The Death Eaters were then able to pull the two stags out of the clearing. Another problem was the stags were not able to make any noise loud enough to alert their friends and the only way was to say something which would definitely give their cover away, so they stayed silent.

The Death Eaters lead the two stags towards a mansion on the other side of the forest. The younger stag's head was lowered from how tired he was from the long walk that had had no stops at all. The older stag was less tired and was still alert and looking around at its surroundings, sniffing the air every so often. Then he caught a familiar scent and it lead to one of the Death Eaters. Then suddenly they stopped in front of the gates that blocked their way to the old mansion, and on the other side of the iron gates were Voldemort and four other Death Eaters. James got cautious and realised that Harry had tensed up and was starring right at the Dark Lord with nothing but fear and hate in his emerald eyes, with his ears pulled back. Voldemort starred right back, not wavering at the dangerous glint that had now lit up in the younger stag's eyes. Voldemort waved his hand through the air and gates swung open and he and the four other Death Eaters walked through them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Voldemort said happily, moving towards the younger of the two stags. The older stag quickly made up his mind to go from stiff and alert to attack mode if Voldemort got too close to his son, to catch the Death Eater off guard. Harry tried stepping back several steps but the Death Eater restrained him from walking back from Voldemort. When Voldemort stretched out a hand to investigate Harry's marking James knew that it was time to attack. He reared up onto his hind legs, causing the Death Eater to jump and let go of the lead rope. James galloped at the evil wizard and his son and he stopped in between them, glaring at Voldemort.

"Don't even think about touching him," he said strongly, indicating the antlers so that they almost touched Voldemort's stomach.

"I didn't know that you could talk as an animagus, James," Voldemort said.

"Thanks dad," Harry mumbled. James turned to look at the younger stag, which had only just started growing his antlers which were completely useless against even a person without any form of danger except muscles.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort said and the Death Eater who had been holding James's lead rope. "Next time don't let go of the lead," he said, slapping the lead rope into Wormtail's shaking hand. James screwed his face up at Peter and wrinkled his nose. Wormtail glanced anxiously at him and then tugged his old friend away from Harry and Voldemort.

"I might not look it but I can still attack and cause damage," Harry said gruffly, stepping his back left leg back a little.

"I would be very careful with what actions you take Harry," Voldemort said, knowing that Harry was going to kick. Harry might not look as strong and muscular as his father but he could let off a very dangerous kick with his back legs and if the Death Eaters and Voldemort were to attack Harry, then James would join in and then lots of the Death Eaters would be in the small infirmary for weeks. The other Death Eaters who had heard what Harry had said started to laugh at the threat. Then in mere seconds Harry was up on his front hooves and kicking several of the Death Eaters who were behind him in the gut. Others drew their wands to attack causing James to join in. Now the Death Eaters were backing off, knowing full well that the older Potter would definitely cause a lot more damage. Then when James was sure that they had all learnt their lesson he stood straight up, head held high in a posture of pride and signalling that he was bigger than he looked in the normal attack position. Then Harry started backing into his side as though trying to get away from something.

"I would have warned you all that you never judge a stag by its size and age," Voldemort said as James turned his head and realised that Harry had been trying to get out of Voldemort's reach because Voldemort was heading towards them. So James moved to Harry's other side, enabling the Death Eaters to get closer to Harry. This continued for a while until James wished Lily had been here to protect Harry's other side. Then there was a flash of white light and a white doe was at Harry's other side.

**

* * *

**_**A/N:** Only four more chapters to go. If everyone reviews and tell me what they think. I might give you the rest in one go._

Messers prongs/Lily/Prongs


	8. Powerful Wandless Magic

**Powerful Wandless Magic **

"Be careful with the actions you all take next," the doe said, though her voice sounded misty and distant but Harry and James both knew that it was Lily. The doe looked like a Patronus except the eyes which were a brilliant emerald colour. She walked around Harry and stopped in front of James. Their noses touched reality on ghost.

"Lily," James said as a tear ran down his cheek. Then the doe turned to Harry who was now as his human form, he was kneeling on the ground and his hands were held over his scar in pain. Lily realised that he was shaking uncontrollably. Then Lily's ghostly doe form transformed into her human form. She knelt down next to Harry.

"Call my name when you need me but remember; don't surrender," she whispered to him. Harry looked up into her eyes and the pain suddenly stopped. Harry stood up and Lily's ghostly hand wrapped around his right hand. "This is for you," she whispered again and she removed her hand. There was now a scar on Harry's palm.

"What is it for?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort can't hurt you when you use wandless magic against him," Lily said, "This will allow you to make magic that he can not get through to hurt you," she added. Then Harry realised that everyone else except him, Lily and James were frozen. James was now in his human form as well and he had the same mark on his hand. "When you both hold hands you can make a shield that nobody with a cold unloving heart and soul can enter," she whispered, loud enough for only the two Potter boys to hear. Then Lily started to fade and soon everything was back to normal. Harry looked down at his hand and realised that the scar was in the form of a _P_. Then Voldemort started towards Harry and when Harry looked up the dark wizard was only a few steps from him. Harry looked at his father who was entranced by the scar. Then when Harry moved his attention back to Voldemort and Harry heard a voice in his subconsciousness. He held his hand up, palm facing Voldemort.

"_Squinya Letvanian_" he thought, a jet of blue light shot out of his palm causing Voldemort to be shot backwards into the gate with tremendous force. James and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes of shock, and then they grinned at each other. When they looked around they realised that all the Death Eaters were backing off with confused and terrified looks on their faces. Voldemort stood up straight again, his nostrils flaring angrily.

"Put them in the dungeons and make sure they're no where near each other," Voldemort said, turning to go through the gates and then he spun back around to face them.

"Actually give Harry his punishment first," the evil wizard said, his eyes not leaving Harry's. James's face was now contorted with rage at the command.

"Are you too scared to do it yourself?" James asked, yelling.

"Actually - if you want, I can give your son the punishment myself?" Voldemort said. James's face fell into a horrified look at the realisation of what he had just sentenced Harry to. "That's actually not a bad idea and we'll let you watch, of course," he added, continuing through the gates. Then the Death Eaters bound Harry's and James's hands together before shoving them through the gates and up the road to the mansion. They were then led through a maze of corridors, doors and stairs.

* * *

James was shoved, into a cell in the cold and wet dungeons, after Harry had been shoved into the same cell. Harry's back was striped with bloody marks and his shirt was shredded. "Let's just hope someone's looking for us," James stated.

Harry nodded weakly, struggling to stand up. At every try the boy winced and groaned in pain.

"I just hope I stay alive long enough for someone to find us."

"What do you mean?" James inquired.

"Well, let me think, what has Voldemort been trying to do since I was a baby?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"If there's anything I know about that snake is that he won't kill anyone who is in the same situation as you straight away."

"Something tells me that you're right 'bout that," Harry confirmed.

"What do you mean?" James asked, curiosity growing.

"I've had four encounters with him since I started school; first year, second year, fourth year and last year," Harry explained after continuing on explaining each event.

"Why are Sirius and Remus not telling me some things?" James questioned Harry sternly.

"For the very reason they said," Harry replied.

* * *

Harry was gasping for air on the floor of the room at Voldemort's feet, his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"You really don't have any idea how pleased I am with my Death Eaters for finding you, Harry," the evil wizard said.

_Please let this nightmare end._

"This is not a dream Harry, this is reality," Voldemort confirmed.

Harry looked up into the livid red eyes that had haunted his sleep for the last two years, since the dark menace had regained a body.

"You're no orphan anymore but do you know what? I'm still one," Voldemort said, "I find that incredibly unfair," he whispered.

"You were never an orphan until you killed your father," Harry said.

"You're more knowledgeable about me than I thought you were," Voldemort answered curiously, tilting his head slightly to one side. Then Harry moaned in pain as he clutched his scar.

"Too bad you didn't study Occlumency properly," Voldemort said as Harry closed his eyes, trying to push the menace out of his mind.

Then the pain suddenly stoped and Harry could hear a different voice in his head. Harry looked around in confusion.

"Who is blocking his mind?" Voldemort asked, outraged.

Harry felt the barrier being pushed and shoved from the outside which was obviously from Voldemort. Then Harry identified the voice in his head but it couldn't be him. Mad Eye would be last person to be in this room which he would have to be to do what he was doing. Then Harry recalled overhearing James and Mad Eye. James had handed the cloak over to Moody to use when guarding Harry. Moody must have followed Harry and James here but was he here alone, was the only question that came to Harry's attention.

_Run to the right corner behind you when I say._

_Okay._

_Ready…_

"Step forward now!" Voldemort yelled.

…_Set…_

"Who is doing it?" Voldemort yelled again as Harry, very slowly, stepped backwards.

…_Now!_

Harry spun around and ran; he was so quick and sudden that when the Death Eaters did react he was already under the cloak with Moody. Mad Eye handed Harry his wand.

_Where's dad?_

_He's still down in the dungeons but I was told to get you. _

_What? But…_

_Someone else is getting him out of here, now be quiet._

_Who?_

_No talking._

_But I'm not._

_My barrier is not strong enough to hold any longer, so be quiet._

Harry nodded.

_So I need you to support your own or maybe this will work. _

Then he took a vial of blood out of one of his pockets.

_What is that?_

_Your mother's blood._

Harry's eyes widened in shock and then Moody wiped some of it on Harry's scar. Then the barrier went down.

_Sirius, go get James._

_On it._ Sirius's thoughts added in.

_Sirius?_ Harry thought.

_Not now, kiddo._

_Now as soon as we appear out from nowhere, you have to get away Potter, alright? _

_What?_

_No, we need to get you out in one piece._

_Okay._

Harry gulped and nodded slightly. Voldemort was having a tantrum now knocking out all the Death Eaters in the room, obviously thinking that one of them betrayed him and was protecting Harry's mind.

_Run!_

Moody said it so suddenly that Harry jumped out from under the cloak and only ran after a few seconds of confusion. Because he noticed that there were many more Order members in the room other than Mad Eye Moody.

Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick, Mr Weasley and lots of others were in the room as well; including Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled from the doorway. Harry ran immediately across the room to the door but then something caught his foot and he tripped. Harry turned his head to see who it was. He got no shock from who he saw. Peter Pettigrew.

"Get your hands off him Peter!" James yelled, outraged, as he leapt forward, turning into a stag in mid leap. Sirius came around as his big black dog. Then he started playing tug-of-war with the hem of Peter's robes.

"Padfoot, this is no time to be playing around!" Remus called over to them.

"Right!" Sirius said turning back but when they turned to leave when they realised Harry and Voldemort were both missing.

"No," James pleaded.

* * *

_**A/N:** Come on guys. I want some reviews. I only got under five reviews for the last chapter and that's not enough. I want at least ten before I give everyone the next chapter._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	9. Blood

**Blood**

Harry didn't know where he was or why but he felt that he didn't want to be where he was. Then he heard voices that were muffled by something, and then he recognised both voices. His eyes shot open and only then did he realise he had no shirt on and he was tied down by something tight and uncomfortable.

"I want it done now, Severus," Voldemort's voice said from behind the door, "No delays, I want him dead and want him dead now."

"I will try," replied the drawling, hoarse voice that belonged to none other than Serverus Snape.

Harry started to panic now but then he remembered what Dumbledore had said about Snape. He would have to trust that Snape wouldn't actually kill him. Then the door opened and Snape entered alone carrying a veil which had something in it. Snape looked up to see Harry looking at him.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're awake already."

"You really aren't going to kill me, are you?" Harry enquired hopefully.

"Why would I not want to?" Snape asked.

"Well, I would have thought you would have considered the sanity of Dumbledore," Harry replied hesitantly.

"No, I am going to hand you back to your father when Voldemort thinks you're so close to death that they won't be able to save you," Snape explained.

Harry sighed thankfully.

"But that doesn't mean you will survive," Snape snapped when he noticed.

Then Snape picked up a knife and he cut Harry right over the bottom of his left lung before taking, what looked like a slug, out of the veil and attaching it to the exposed lung.

"And what's that meant to do?" Harry asked.

"These drain energy and blood."

Snape flicked his wand and the cut was all healed, except a scar. Then he moved the knife across Harry's exposed skin, bellybutton to the left.

Harry hissed in response.

Snape repeated the same method over and over and after a while Harry started to feel the result. Then something unexpected happened Snape took a syringe out of his pocket, with a cap over the needle piece, with what looked like blood in it and then jabbed it right into Harry's heart before pushing the contents into Harry's chest.

"His blood seems to be doing the trick," Snape stated.

Then the door banged open and Voldemort entered.

"Leave, Severus."

The Dark Lord didn't have eyes for anyone except Harry. Snape did as he was told.

It was silent except for Harry's continued gasping and moans of pain. Voldemort came closer and then put his hand over Harry's heart, causing the pain to blaze up the ladder. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for this to be a nightmare.

"Dad," Harry whispered as the gift from his mother's gift glowed and the marking became more distinct.

"Why call, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Because it's worth it," said the last voice Harry expected.

"Dad?"

"It's okay Harry, don't panic," the voice reassured.

"One hit with even Cruciatus will kill your son and my hand is right over his dying heart," Voldemort said, stating the obvious.

"But I might be able to spare both of you if-," Voldemort began to offer.

"Never!" James snapped.

Harry was starting to go in and out of unconsciousness, and then suddenly he saw a red light.

"No! Harry!"

* * *

James ran forward, trampling on Voldemort's now lifeless body.

"Harry?" he whispered, cupping his hand over Harry's left lung and he felt his son's lung was huffing and puffing for oxygen.

Tears started to brim up in James's eyes.

"Lily!" he called quietly and then she was there.

"He's still alive James, take him to safety," she said, though her voice sounded very distant he could really feel her there, like she was alive and in that very room. James ripped the bonds off Harry and picked him up gingerly.

* * *

Harry moaned.

"Harry?"

"Are you awake?"

"No," Harry suddenly replied quietly.

Then he heard cheers all around him.

Harry opened an eye slightly but immediately closed it because of the bright light that was directly overhead.

"Someone, turn the light off, it irritates him!" someone called.

When Harry cracked his eye open, this time it didn't hurt and he looked around with a big headache as well as every muscle in his body screaming in pain, but all he could see were blurry figures and colours, as he tried to sit up. Once Harry retrieved his glasses he looked up to see half the DA and Order. James was right next to him with Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore on his right side. While Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on his left side, looking at him anxiously.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"He's gone," Dumbledore replied, smiling happily.

"What?" Harry inquired, dumbfounded by the sudden unexpected answer.

"These are all that's left of him," Sirius said, holding up a big bundle of black robes in one hand and the other phoenix feather wand in his other hand.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here you go guys. Sorry for it taking so long. I haven't been on the computer for ages._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	10. Quittich

A/N:

* * *

**Quittich** Sorry about the really annoying cliffhanger guys. It's just that I've not been able to get on to because i might get into trouble for not doing homework. So I have decided to give everyone two chapters for each story.

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in their office at Hogwarts and it was a clear mess. The school year was near a close and Harry had been up and moving around for most of the year.

"What would Lily say if she saw this?" James mumbled.

"Umm, she'd probably call it a pig stye," Harry said as he walked into the office, "Dad, you can hardly walk around."

"Yeah, I guess it does need a bit of a clean up," James sighed.

"Yeah, no dar."

James flicked his wand and it was all gone.

Harry shook his head.

"That's happens when you grow up with using your parent's wands to clean up, you get lazy," James stated.

"Yeah, well, if I ever did that then I'd get a good belting for it, that's for sure," Sirius said, "That doesn't mean I never did."

"I'd have to say, you two, really need to go out to the Quittich pitch and do a bit of flying," Remus stated.

"Moony, my old pal, you better not be calling us fat," Sirius said dramatically, clutching his chest.

Harry and Remus rolled their eyes.

"No, it's just that James hasn't seen Harry's flying yet," Remus said, stating the obvious.

James frowned, "Is he any different to me when he flies?"

"No, he's better," Sirius said sarcastically.

James turned towards him and Sirius took off before he was attacked.

"Don't listen to him dad, come on," Harry said, leaving the office.

James turned to Remus, "Is he better than me?" he asked worriedly.

"No, Padfoot is just playing, like always," Remus said, slightly reassuring him.

James grinned and got up to follow Harry.

* * *

"So, what position do you play?" James asked.

"Seeker, I joined the team in my first year," Harry sighed.

"Seriously?"

"McGonagall saw me flying in my first broomstick lesson and she convinced Dumbledore to tweak the rule a bit," Harry said, shrugging.

"Oh, golly. Why did I never think of that?" James asked himself, appalled.

"I thought I was in trouble," Harry said, "If that makes you feel better about it."

"You must be pretty good then."

Harry sighed.

"Everyone's been telling me since then that I could be better than you, sadly enough," Harry mumbled.

"You really don't like all the attention, do you?" James inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well if you grew up most of your life being ignored would you really like being the centre of attention," Harry said.

"I don't know because I don't really know what it's like to be ignored as a kid," James said thoughtfully, "'Cause I was always the centre of attention."

Harry shrugged, "If I had been the centre of attention growing up, I recon I would be just as bad as you."

They were nearing the Quittich stadium very quickly. James started asking Harry about his games. The wins and loses.

"First year?"

"In my first game I caught the snitch in my mouth and the second game I almost ran into Snape and then I was in the Hospital Wing for the championship game."

"Second?"

"First game I caught the snitch, second I caught the snitch but broke my arm and then the third was uneventful."

"Third year?"

"First game I got attacked by Dementors, Sirius was at the game and my broom flew into the Whomping Willow. Second game Malfoy pretended to be a Dementor and the match got cancelled and then the championship we lost."

"Fourth?"

"There was no Quittich."

"Fifth year?"

"In the first game I caught the snitch but I got in a fight with Malfoy and got kicked off the team."

"Aww well, I'll be able to watch you this weekend," James sighed.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning.

* * *

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor Quittich team entered the Great Hall to see the whole Gryffindor table clad in red and gold and the team's entrance brang a great uproar amongst the Gryffindor supporters.

The teacher's up at the table were clapping lightly in respectful, happy applause for the team. Harry felt like the centre of attention yet again but this was the kind of attention he liked and had gotten used to.

He wasn't the centre of attention for the usual reason; today he was the team's captain and favourite player. Everyone was chanting his name; including Sirius and James while Remus sat their shaking his head slowly.

* * *

"I wish Lily were here to see this," James sighed, "She'd be so proud."

There was light flash of white light and Lily's ghost was next to him.

"I am here and I am proud," she whispered.

James's mark glowed softly but he was the only one that could see or hear her.

* * *

At the same time Harry looked down at his palm and looked up at the table to see Lily floating next to James. His grin broadened as she became a flash of light as she shot towards Harry and sunk into his chest.

* * *

Then for the first time James realised that he had always had Lily with him because she existed inside their only son.

Then the next thing James knew Sirius was shoving him up out of his seat to go out to watch the game. Remus stood up calmly along with the rest of the teachers who followed the large throng out of the Great Hall.

Harry and his team walked onto the pitch to an eruption from the crowd of red and gold covering one half of the pitch. They tramped out to the middle of the pitch where Madame Pooch was waiting for them with the crate.

"And here come the Slytherins!"

The other half of the pitch erupted as the Slytherin team, with Malfoy in the lead, came out onto the pitch. When they arrived to the middle Madame Pooch addressed them.

"Captains shake hands."

Harry and Malfoy took a step towards each other grasped the others hand in a hard but short handshake.

"Mount you brooms," she commanded as the commentating continued.

They mounted their brooms and waited for her whistle. This was the Quittich Cup and the commentating was situated up with in the Gryffindor teachers stand where Dumbledore, James, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall and most of the other teachers were seated.

Then the whistle blew and at that exact moment the balls were released as well as everyone was up in the air. Ron headed to the goal posts immediately while the beaters and chasers were already onto the quaffle and bludgers. Harry hung around looking around just to make sure Malfoy was always in his sight at all times. Harry had to wait for the right moment before he went after the snitch. He could try the Voronsky faint to get rid of Malfoy but he'd already used it to get rid of the seekers in the other games. James had to do stuff for the Order during all the other games so this was the first game he'd seen.

* * *

"What's Harry doing?" James muttered.

"What are you on about?" Sirius said, snatching binoculars off James and looking through them at Harry.

"He's fine James," Remus said but James seemed not to be convinced.

"He's doing nothing!" James exclaimed, horrified.

Sirius shoved the binoculars back into James's hands as he and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.

"Look again, Prongs," Sirius said.

James looked through the binoculars again and realised that Harry was looking around, possibly looking for the snitch.

"Never mind then," he muttered.

* * *

"Come on Ginny," Harry muttered, "You need to get this one, so that I can go for it."

Ginny had the quaffle and was streaking toward the Slytherin goals and then in a blink of an eye she threw the quaffle which went through the goal.

"Yes!" Harry yelled as he spun around where he knew the snitch was. Malfoy hadn't seen it because for some reason the snitch had been floating just above the Gryffindor teacher stand. But this is when Malfoy noticed what had happened.

"Go Harry!" Remus, James and Sirius yelled as he flew over the stand and after the snitch.

* * *

"He knew it was there," Remus said to his best friends.

Sirius and James became silent.

* * *

_**A/N:** The next chapter awaits you._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	11. Victory

**Victory**

Harry could sense Malfoy right behind him but he was at an advantage to Malfoy. James, Remus and Sirius had all pitched in to get Harry the latest racing broom. While Malfoy still had the Nimbus 2001. Harry was getting closer and closer to the snitch but then he realised that the snitch was heading right into one of the stands. It was time to put the first dive he had ever done into action from his first game.

* * *

"Watch this," Dumbledore sighed, pointing to Harry while speaking to the Marauders. James, Sirius and Remus watched closely as Harry and Malfoy neared closer to the snitch the next stand.

* * *

"Get out of it Malfoy!" Harry yelled, distracting his pursuer as he made his dive straight down and then turned away from the ground, following the snitch while he heard Malfoy smash into the stand and down into the crowd of students below.

* * *

"Harry did that exact dive toward the ground in his first game before he had turned away; he's accomplished the exact same dive on a different, faster broom.

James's jaw dropped in amazement as Harry wove in between the other players after the snitch.

* * *

Harry glanced quickly at the score board from the corner of his eye. They were still ahead by ten which gave Harry the thing he needed as he leaned further forward so that he was lying flat, horizontal with the broom's handle. Then he extended his hand out to swipe the snitch out of the air. Then the stadium suddenly erupted into cheers and screams which were heard over the boos and jeers from the Slytherins.

Harry grinned and raised his hand in the air while Madame Pooch blew her whistle, signalling the end of the game.

The two teams descended to the ground as the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs poured out onto the pitch. Then Harry and his team were hoisted up onto the crowd's shoulders.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" some yelled while others chanted Harry's name.

Then Harry was carried to edge of the crowd to receive the Quittich Cup from Dumbledore.

"Here you go Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking Harry's hand while placing the Cup into his other.

Then James, Sirius and Remus were there. Harry and James embraced each other.

"Congratulations Harry," James sighed, letting Harry go only to let Sirius give Harry a bone-crushing hug. Remus and Harry shook hands smoothly.

"Now, go have fun," James said as Harry turned and ran back to crowd as they departed from the stadium to the victory party while carrying the team on their shoulders again.

* * *

"Potter! Potter! Potter!"

The party seemed like it was never going to end but Harry enjoyed every minute of it.

"Have another Butterbeer, Harry," Ron said, handing him a bottle.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as he took a swig from it when Ginny came out of the group still in Quittich robes like all the other team members.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry replied curiously, putting the bottle down and following Ginny through the portrait hole. Everyone was too busy celebrating that they didn't notice them leave. Ginny continued down the flight of stairs until they came to a tapestry which she pushed aside. Harry followed her not thinking properly but curious as to what Ginny wanted to talk to him about.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Will your dad, Sirius and Remus be wondering around tonight?" Ginny asked, turning to face him.

"No I don't think so, they'll most likely be in their office getting drun-," Harry hesitated, noticing for the first time how Ginny was looking at him. "Why?"

"Harry, do you like me?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

Harry frowned, "What gave you that idea?"

"Hermione seems to think so and you're always nervous when I'm around," Ginny said.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "She's always been too observant."

"So it's true?" Ginny asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"I guess so."

Then suddenly he felt something strange that he'd never experienced. Harry and Ginny locked eye contact and the next thing Harry knew their lips met. It felt nothing like his kiss with Cho Chang, nowhere near to comparison.

Harry smiled from behind the kiss. For the first time in his life he felt truly and utterly happy and whole.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N:** There you go everyone that's the end of that story. Tell me what you thought of it. :)_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


End file.
